The Wards
Coty = | |Theme = |Flavor = Super beefcake. |Height = 6'2" |Weight = 200 |HairColor = Brown |EyeColor = Blue |Month = April |Day = 29th |Year = 1981 |CurrentAge = 19 |Birthplace = Temecula, California |Nationality = American |Role = Supporting Character |Species = "Touched" Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} |Skin Name = |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = |Elements 1 = + + |Power Effect 1 = Coty can transform the skin, muscles, and bones that make up his upper back, lower back, and shoulders into . This infernal converts kinetic strikes into into raw thermal energy, which causes the surface of it to heat up. When struck enough times or with a sufficiently hard single strike, such as an oncoming car, the surface will burst into . Lasts 15 seconds, but each strike that hits you extends the duration proportionally to the strength of the impact. absorbs all damage, as it only adds to the thermal energy. When heated to burning, will also protect against . Though it also provides and resistance, these two elements will cool the , reducing thermal energy build up supernatural versions of these elements have a greater effect. |Power_Notes_1 = |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = |Elements 2 = + + |Power Effect 2 = Coty can attempt to empower himself with the raw strength of , allowing him to transform into a muscular demonic form and dash up to 15 yards in any direction. During the short duration of the dash, Coty takes half damage from non- and non-Almighty effects. After a successful dash, Coty enters for 30 seconds. Each time you attempt to use you must roll a 3-sided die. For each time you have attempted to use this power today, add 1 to the resulting roll: :*1: You become wreathed in while dashing, allowing you to burn through most earthly substances. :*2: You become wreathed in while dashing. :*3: No additional effects. :*4: You simply dash forwards and do not . You also gain no damage reduction. :*5: One of halves possesses you for an hour. :*6: One of halves fully possesses you. While possessed he has the capacity to use any powers on this list at levels well beyond their maximum. |Power_Notes_2 = |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = |Elements 3 = |Power Effect 3 = Coty can initiate a , in which he takes on traits of Belriuy. While under this effect his skin turns tar-black, his eyes blood red, and large ram-like horns sprout from his head. This transformation also confers upon him the following traits: *Very high resistance to and , and any -based effects will heal him. *His skin and muscles become stronger and tougher, making him more resistance to abrasions and light trauma, and increasing his strength by 10%, stacking multiplicatively with other such effects. *He grows a 7'6" tail with a spaded tip. * effects have their costs reduced by half, rounded down. |Power_Notes_3 = Due to , Coty's Metamorphosis is enhanced. His body mass is increased by 25%, which mean he becomes 8'1. He also becomes 66% stronger in total. }} |Notes Content = *After travelling back in time, Coty and Yuri came to an agreement. Nemo would bind to Coty if Coty stopped making not-so-subtle passes at Yuri. *Coty is a very confident individual, bordering on prideful in some cases, and he has a lot of charisma on top of this. This allows him to keep his cool in dire and grim situations, sometimes even cracking jokes in the face of death. **It helps that he genuinely succeeds at almost everything he does. He is an above-average athlete, a crack shot with a rifle, a strong game hunter, and though not a genius, he generally got straight A's in school. **This is because he genuinely strives to be the best at everything he does, and in recent years he's forgone underhandedness and replaced it with genuine aptitude and hard work. *Bisexual, though almost no one knows this because he scores with the opposite sex more than any other main or supporting character. **Despite this, he seems to prefer male partners for a number of reasons, one of them being that it's a bigger thrill to be with a guy. *He's exactly 9 months and 1 day younger than his brother, Shane Ward, and was born a little over two week pre-mature. *Though he and Shane have constant banter and even arguments, generally trying to one up the other at all times, Coty cares for his brother now that he's his only close family left and will do anything to protect him. **He will of course never admit this to Shane's face and is mercilessly competitive with him. *In middle school and through high school, their father taught both Coty and Shane how to box as he believed it would help them vent their frustrations more effectively. **This of course backfired spectacularly and the two of them had beaten each other up several times, with one instance resulting in both of them having to go to the emergency room. *Coty tends to be antagonistically competitive in general and he never backs down from a challenge. This can make him extremely tough to beat. *He also prides himself on his physique and good looks, training and lifting weights religiously, and he keeps a rather strict diet. *He was the star quarterback in High School, and continued that position in college. * ---- *Face claim: Austin Miller *0ld face claim: Dylan Sprayberry}}}} |-|Shane = | |Image = wildomar |ProfilePic = ShaneProfile4.png |CharacterName = Shane Ward |Theme = |Flavor = Super powers include facial hair and being absolutely mundane. |Height = 5'11" |Weight = 171 |HairColor = Red-Blonde |EyeColor = Grey-Blue |Month = July |Day = 27th |Year = 1980 |CurrentAge = 19 |Birthplace = Temecula, California |Nationality = American |Role = Main Supporting Character |Species = "Touched" Human |PowerSource = None |ExperienceBars = |HarmNumber = |Sigil = }} |Notes Content = *During his early High School years, Shane was a member of the football team, and was generally a bully to others. At some point during this time, he lost his virginity to Ricky. Not soon afterwards, when Ricky was ostracized, he told everyone on campus that Shane was gay. The rumor dug in, and eventually Shane left the football team and became rather humbled. *During the events of Scales and Talons, Shane was possessed by Avarada and he served as the primary antagonist before being freed of the demon in Avarada, by Chris, Liam and Avo. **The possession left Shane mentally unsound, and he would frequently hallucinate that his parents were still alive and well. Nemo, feeling bad for Shane, would appear from time to time, helping Shane out of his psychosis little by little. Though Shane didn't trust Nemo at all at first, he eventually fell for him and the two have been together since the end of High School. **This is helped along by the fact that Shane had a huge crush on the twins. *Despite being a normal person, Shane is athletic and well-built. He frequently practices boxing in his spare time, and can easily hold his own in a fight. His left hook in particular is fast and strong, being able to knock out Kit with a single punch. He's also a very strong and fast swimmer. **He's also incredibly strong-willed, having the grit to get through any situation to attain a goal. He was even able to resist the possession of Avarada from time to time. This headstrong stubbornness is what Nemo loves most about him. *He was a trucker for two years, and after moving to Cold Springs he got a job driving lumber from the mountains down into town. *Shane is generally distrustful of people with supernatural powers due to Chris and Liam. Nemo's constant use of Alchemy, Demonology, and casual associations with anything from Witches to Demons is a bitter point of contention between them. Deep down Shane wishes Nemo would resign himself to living a more normal life. **A degree of this distrust extends to Yuri, as he thinks Yuri will end up being a bad influence on Nemo in the long run, though Yuri's presence has made Nemo very happy, so Shane is fine with him being around. *He is the only normal person in the world. ---- *Face claim: Boyd Holbrook}}}} |-| Clyde † = | |Theme = |Flavor = The beard genetics.|Height = 6'2"|Weight = 196|HairColor = Grey & Brown|EyeColor = Brown|Month = July|Day = 16th|Year = 1950|CurrentAge = 47|Birthplace = Dallas, Texas|Nationality = American|Role = Minor Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|HarmNumber = }} }} |-| Bonnie † = | |Theme = |Flavor = Very progressive.|Height = 5'1"|Weight = 98|HairColor = Red|EyeColor = Blue|Month = December|Day = 9th|Year = 1952|CurrentAge = 45|Birthplace = El Paso, Texas|Nationality = American|Role = Minor Supporting Character|Species = Human|PowerSource = None|HarmNumber = }} }}